Various technologies have been developed for wearable audio devices to enhance the audio experience for a user. Certain headphone devices (e.g., Bose® Hearphones®) use active noise cancellation and directional microphone arrays to focus on sounds received from a desired direction while dampening sounds from all other directions. These headphone devices essentially allow focusing on certain sounds while attenuating all other sounds allowing a user to hear certain sounds clearly in noisy environments.
Audio augmented reality or audio AR (e.g., Bose® AR) is another technology that adds an audible layer of information and experiences based on what a user is looking at to enhance the user's audio experience. This audible layer of information is generally delivered to the user via some kind of a wearable audio device. Various sensors are used to track a head motion of the user to determine a direction in which a user is looking. Further, Global Positioning System (GPS) is used to track a location of the user. The head tracking and location information is used by an audio AR platform to aggregate real-time content relevant to what the user is looking at, which is streamed to the user's ears instantly. For example, the audio AR platform may enhance a user's travel experience by simulating historic events at landmarks as the user views them, streaming a renowned speech of a famous person in a monument's statue the user is looking at, or provide information on which way to turn towards a departure gate while checking in at the airport.